The Irelanders: It's Fusion Time Part 1/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders: It's Fusion Time Part 1. It is a great day of the week at the Digital World, Mikey Kudo called Christopher Aonuma, Nene Amano and her brother Ewan Amano. Christopher Aonuma: So, Mikey. Will the upgrades be ready soon? Mikey Kudo: Sure thing, Christopher. All in good times. Care to give your old friend a hand, Ewan? Ewan Amano: You bet, Mikey. Nene Amano: Very good, Mikey Kudo. Stay in touch. Mikey Kudo: Same to you, Bye bye. Ballistamon: It's on now, Shoutmon. Shoutmon: Very good, Ballistamon. Someone will be pleased for sure. Meanwhile, at the Outlands, Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette came up with a new evil plan with so many villains she recruited. Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette: My friends, The time has come to put my new plan into action. Choobo: So, What'll we do first, Emperor Mavro? Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette: Good question, Choobo. Instead of coming after the Irelanders, We'll let them come to us. Prince Olympius: Oh! How're we going to do that? Azula: I think we're about to find out, dear. At the very night at Crystal Prep, Mai Lacey was just patrolling the school as Dean Cadance and Shining Armor returned home. Mai Lacey: See you two tomorrow morning, Cadance. Dean Cadance: Same to you, Mai. Shining Armor: Keep it touch. Mai Lacey: Always have and always will. Just as Mai Lacey are on their way back inside, He was ambushed by the Triceratons and the villains. Gaia Everfree: Surprise! Cyclonus (G1): Didn't expect to see us again, Did you!? Butch: We've gotcha cornered now! Mai Lacey: Not for long! As Mai Lacey fought them off, they got zapped by Gavlatron's gun and fell to the ground. Emperor Mavro: Ha! Gives ya quite a shock, Don't it? Prince Vrak: Vehicons, Grab her! Jetstorm (BM): We got you now! Mai Lacey: (being held by the Vehicon drones) What do you want with me!? Levira: You're about to find out. Dark Opal: Payback time! As Dark Opal was about to finish her off, Eclipso grabbed his arm and stopped him. Eclipso: No, Mavro wanted her alive and unharmed! Dark Opal: Eclipso, You fool! I was this close to my revenge on them! Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette: True, But no killing until I give the word. (crosses his fingers in shame) For shame, Dark Opal! Get Miss Lacey to my lair, It's time we extend Connor Lacey some invitations. (laughs evilly) But unknowing to them, Dulcea was on her owl form as she flew to warn Princess Celestia. At the Aqua Base, Princess Celestia arrived to see Captain Mitchell. Ryan Mitchell: Princess Celestia, What brings you here? Princess Celestia: Hello, Ryan. I'm here to see your father. Is he around? Ryan Mitchell: Yeah, I'll bring you to him right away. And not a moment too soon, They've met with the captain just as his meeting is done. Ryan Mitchell: Dad, Princess Celestia is here to speak to you. Princess Celestia: (nodded) Captain. Captain William Mitchell: Hello, Celestia. What can I do for you? Princess Celestia: Captain Mitchell, We need your help. With that said, They've arrived at the Animarium and met with Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla: Welcome, Celestia, Bill. What brings you two here. Captain William Mitchell: We need your help, Princess Shayla. Princess Celestia: Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and I've got word from Dulcea, Mai Lacey held captive by Emperor Mavro. And we've send Ecliptor, Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Ransik, Nadira, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica to gather Mighty Morphin Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers. Princess Shayla: Then I'll go with you to help support our Rangers, Celestia. Meanwhile, Princess Luna arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy to see Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Are you certain about Emperor Mavro's plot, Luna? Princess Luna: Yes, Kanoi. That's why Mai Lacey are captured. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: I will inform Sensei Omino at the Thunder Ninja Academy right away. Soon, They've met with Elsa and Anton Mercer as they told them about the Total Drama team's capture. Anton Mercer: We'll help anyway we can, Luna. Elsa: I'll inform Tommy, and his students right away. Princess Luna: Thank you, Anton, Elsa. Then, They've made contact to Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger for his help. Anubis Cruger: Kanoi, Sensei Omino, Anton, Luna, It's been a long time, Old friends. Princess Luna: We need your help, Anubis. Anton Mercer: The Total Drama team are held captive by Emperor Mavro and his evil alliance. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Can you gather help from the S.P.D. Rangers? Sensei Omino: Connor Lacey and his friends will need all the help they can get. Anubis Cruger: Of course, We'll meet you all back in your timeline as soon as we can. Later then, They've came to Root Core and met with Udonna, Leanbow, Koragg and Daggeron. Udonna: Are you sure about this, Luna? Princess Luna: Yes, Udonna. Dulcea explained the whole thing. Leanbow: We'll gather my son and the rest of his friends for help. Koragg: We'll meet you at Crystal Prep Academy as soon as we can. Daggeron: You can count on us, Luna. Then, They've met with the Pai Zhuq Masters at Pai Zhuq Academy along with the resurrected ones. Master Mao: We'll help anyway we can, Luna. Master Finn: RJ and the others will be on their way soon. Princess Luna: Thank you, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn. Master Phant: Glad to help, Luna. And Finally, Luna made contact with Dr. K from Corinth. Dr. K: We'll do what we can to help, Princess Luna. Tenaya and I will be on our way to your dimension soon. Princess Luna: Thank you, Dr. K. (to the others) Matoombo and Itassis are gathering the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai and Megaforce Rangers for help. Master Swoop: Have faith in the Rebels, Luna. Connor and his friends accomplished their team efforts with the others Power Rangers many times before. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: And we must be patient as we keep our hopes up on saving Mai Lacey. At the Shiba House, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor spoke with Mentor Ji. Dean Cadance: We need all the help we can get, Ji. Mentor Ji: Don't worry, Cadance. Jayden is gathering his friends for help. Shining Armor: Thanks, Ji. I don't know what we'd do without you. Then, They've came to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo and met with Keeper. Shining Armor: Will you help us, Keeper. Keeper: Of course, Shining Armor. I will inform Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl to gather the others and meet you at Crystal Prep Academy as soon as possible. Dean Cadance: Thank you so much, Keeper. Keeper: You are most welcome, Cadance. At the Summer Cove High School, They've met with Mick Kanic. Mick Kanic: Don't worry, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance. My Ranger friends and I will meet you at Crystal Prep as soon as we can. Dane Romero: And we've contacted Princess Viera for help. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Dane, Mick. Shining Armor: So far so good, At least Deker is gathering the Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Rangers for help too. Meanwhile, Connor and his friends were on their way to Crystal Prep. Connor Lacey: I don't know why Cadance called earlier, There maybe something wrong. Korra: Well, Whatever mission we're up against, There's nothing we can't do. Suddenly, A storm cloud came ahead. And out of a few thunders and lightnings, Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette and her evil alliance came. Emperor Mavro: (laughs evilly) Did ya miss us, Irelanders Mako: It's the Triceraton Shredderette! Yuya Sakaki: And she's got Mai Lacey captive! Connor Lacey: (gasp) Mammy! Poison Ivy: You let her go, You big bully! Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette: Ah, Ah, Ah, You wouldn't want Scourge to blast her head off. Now, Would ya? Trixie: What do you want, Linda!? Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette: Nothing much, Trixie. Just thought I'd invite you to the Digital World for a tournament. Granny Goodness: (while carrying Mai Lacey in chains) Say it ain't so! Mai Lacey: Connor, Be careful on what risk you'll take! Lothor: Linda, Why not tell the Irelanders your wager? Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette: Thank you for reminding me, Lothor. (to the Irelanders) So, Here's my wager, Cons. If you win, I'll let Mai Lacey go free. But if you lose, You'll have to surrender Flurry Heart to me forever! Mai Lacey: Connor, Please, Be careful on what choice you'll make! Broodwing: Quite, You! Let them decide! Connor Lacey: (feeling determined) We will except your challenge, If you keep your word. The Irelanders: (gasped) Mai Lacey: No, Connor! Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette: You have my word, Connor Lacey. (sticks out her hand) Do we have a deal? Connor Lacey: Yes, It's a deal. With that said, He shook Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette's hand as she chuckles evilly. As the deal was made, Connor and his friends arrived at Crystal Prep Academy. Raphael: Are you nuts, Connor? That's no way we can beat Zanria Linda Ryan/The Triceraton Shredderette at her tournament! Melody: Raph's right, She's big, black and very scary. Connor Lacey: It's the only chance to save my Mammy, Melody. Master Splinter: The others won't be happy about this. When they came to the secret lab, Connor explained everything to the others. Princess Cadance: And you excepted Linda's wager!? Connor Lacey: I had to, Cadance. But don't worry, I already came up with a plan. Shining Armor: What do you think, Mikey? Mikey Kudo: Connor, my friends and I are working on your new Fusion Ranger Modes. Ash Ketchum: Fusion Ranger Modes? Nino Lahiffe: What about it, Mikey? Mikey Kudo: It will give you the ability to use any type of Legendary Ranger Fusion Modes on your Irelander Morphers. Kegler: There, (returning the Irelander Morphers) Your Morphers have been upgraded. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Kegler. Jindrax: Are you sure this will work, Mikey? Poppy O'Hair: How will that be possible? Mikey Kudo: It's not just my idea alone, But Dulcea's idea as well? Chloé Bourgeois: Really? You came up with that idea with Mikey, Dulcea. Dulcea: Yes, Chloé. That's why I've send Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor to gather help from all the Legendary Power Rangers and their mentors to help us. With that said, Connor explained his plan to every Power Ranger Teams. Connor Lacey: It's the only way to save both my mammy and Flurry Heart, Is everyone with me? Android Jason: You bet, Cons. Rocky DeSantos: We're here for you all the way. Android Rocky #1: Same here. Aurico: At your service, Twilight Sparkle. Android Tommy #3: We'd be honored to help. Android T.J.: No problem. Andros Hammond: We're in. Leo Corbett: The same goes to me, My brother and my friends. Carter Grayson: Count us in. Wesley Collins: We're all over it, Twilight. Cole Evans: We're in as well. Shane Clarke: Count us in too, Twilight. Conner McKnight: We'll do what we can to help. Bridge Carson: We're ready when you are. Nick Russell: We're in. Mack Hartford: Same here. Casey Rhodes: We'll help you, Twilight. Scott Truman: We're happy to help. Jayden Shiba: Count us in as well. Troy Burrows: We Power Rangers are in this together. Tyler Navarro: You said it, Troy. Brody Romero: I'll say. Megatron (Prime): We're with you, Connor. Connor Lacey: Thanks, You guys. Mikey Kudo: We believe in you, Irelanders. Twilight Sparkle: Connor, Please, Just promise me you'll be careful once you fight Linda. Connor Lacey: We'll do our best, Twi. And I'll do my best to keep his promise for all of us. Twilight Sparkle: (sheds a tear) I know you will, sweetheart. (hugged Connor) Good luck, Connor. It was the crack of dawn as Twilight and her friends meet at the field, Prince Olympius and Jinxer were here waiting for them to be escorted to Ivan Ooze's Lair. Jinxer: Greetings, Harmony Force Rangers. Prince Olympius: Ivan Ooze is waiting. Twilight Sparkle: As promised, Take us to him. Prince Olympius: As you wish, Twilight Sparkle. So, They've led them to Ivan Ooze's lair while Mirage secretly activated the tracker chip.